Another Night
by screammealullaby
Summary: Just another night With Marik Bad summary, deathshipping yaoi! Knife play, alcohol, lemon beware!


Alright! Another suggestion from a friend of mine! She likes knife play and so does a friend of hers and that seems rare amongst Deathshipping stories! Ohs noes! Well I'll change that! Even if it's only one story! WOO! Ok, you know the rules! Boyxboy, yaoi, gay, there's a thousand ways to put it and if you have a problem with ANY of them, OUT! Thankies! Read and review my dear minions! A/N: When I say Marik, I'm referring to Yami Marik, I just don't feel like typing yami over and over and over and over, you get my point? So it begins~

"I'm home!" Ryou yelled as he walked through the door of the apartment he and Marik shared. No answer. That wasn't completely unusual, actually it was fairly normal, considering the Yami was probably out torturing some poor soul… In no way could he stop him, no matter what he tried: bribes, begging, bargaining, but no matter what, Marik would always go back to doing what he did best. Or, second best, that is. Ryou blushed at the thought and threw his bag on the couch. Sighing, he walked towards the kitchen in search of a snack before returning to the couch and flipping on the tv.

He woke up to the sound footsteps on the stairs. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep, or that he was even that tired. "Marik?" he squeaked, rubbing his eyes before yawning. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" he laughed, peering over the couch at the white haired male.

"Where were you this time?" was the answer. "Or are you even gonna tell me?"

"Around, as always, I wasn't gone long enough to cause any trouble," Ryou's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall, he was right, it couldn't have been that long, and he was only asleep for half an hour, but it felt so much longer.

"Fine. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Let's go out, I'll treat,"

Ryou nodded. "I'm going to shower first, the we can go. I won't be long"

Marik grinned. "Want some company, my dear?" The hungry look in his eyes always made Ryou blush, which only encouraged the Yami's teasing. "Can I take that as a yes?" The smaller of the two blushed more and looked away.

"No Marik! Besides, there's no school tomorrow, so it doesn't matter what time I get to bed tonight," and with that, he gave a sly smile and hurried up the stairs.

The water ran warm down his back, his hair bore heavily on his body, the white locks glowing wet in the light. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went in search of the hair dryer. Marik always left it somewhere, even though he rarely used it. It was like a game to him, making Ryou go through the house looking for it. "Marik," He yelled. "Where did you put the hair dryer?" No answer, so he continued to the living room where he'd left him. "Marik, are you in here?"

Instantly he felt arms wrap around his waist, then flip him onto his back on the couch. Ryou gripped his towel as he fell back, pinned onto the cushion. The sudden body heat pressed onto his still wet skin, sending a chill down his spine causing him to squeak. This brought a dark chuckle from above him, a deep blush dancing across his normally pale cheeks.

"I'm hungry Ryou!" Marik whined, licking his lips.

"Get off of me and tell me where the hair dryer is, then we can go! The sooner the better!"

"I don't recall saying I'm hungry for _dinner_. You assumed that." He leaned down, kissing at the smaller boy's chest sweetly, trying to distract him from his wandering hands that were now playing with the towel that was barely hanging onto his small frame.

"Marik, stop that!" He whimpered, not very threatening at all. "Or, or you won't get any tonight!" That was the best he could think of.

With a groan, the blonde crawled off and sulked upstairs, returning with the hair dryer. "You're so mean to me," he smirked. _Sure got over that quick _Ryou thought but he smiled at his tanned lover. _You really are crazy._

During dinner, Ryou was rather "distracted" due to Marik's previous actions on the couch. Damn it. But the blonde seemed rather oblivious to his constant squirming and ordered the two drinks using his fake id, of course to which Ryou had objected to. But a drink did sound nice, it might get his mind off of what his body seemed so focused on.

He made it through dinner just fine, with the help of a few more drinks. Needless to say, he was so happy when they finally paid the check. He needed help getting to the car, so Marik carried him. Marik was surprisingly sober; perhaps it was because his little lover was drinking so much so fast.

When they got back to their apartment, Ryou was practically undressing the other before they got in the door. "No, you're too drunk!"

"No I'm not!" his words were only slightly slurred. Marik chuckled darkly and carried the white haired male up to his own bed.

"You're sleeping in here with me tonight," he smiled, looking at Ryou on the bed. He was sprawled out on his back with his eyes shut. The Egyptian slipped out of his own clothes, except his boxers and climbed on top of the other boy. His eyes shot open and he smiled at what he saw.

"You have less self restraint than me," he beamed.

"I wasn't the one who was horny all through dinner," he smirked. Damn it, he noticed. The smaller blushed and tried to flip him over, but that was always a lost cause. His attempt was laughed at and repaid with kisses along his jaw line and up to his lips, pressing them together. Ryou tried to sit up, deepening the kiss, but fell back when he felt hands on his inner thighs. He gasped allowing the other's tongue to enter and map out his mouth. He moaned into the other's mouth and intertwined his nimble fingers into the blonde hair above his face. His shirt was promptly pulled over his head and the larger pulled back to look at the boy's body below him with lust in his eyes. Ryou blushed and looked away. The other took that as his cue to move, so he bent down and placed kisses down his chest to his stomach, before proceeding lower. He stopped at the top of his pants and moved back to his lips, while undoing his pants.

Without breaking the kiss, they were pulled off, along with Marik's clothes. Unwillingly, he pulled away. "I'll be right back," he said with a sly smile. Ryou squeaked and nodded, panting.

It felt like eternity before he returned, even though it was only a few minutes. Without a word, he tied Ryou's hands together to the headboard. He then pulled out a knife and smirked when the other pulled frantically at the ties on his hands. He was suddenly very aware that he was totally exposed.

"It's ok, I won't hurt your beautiful skin too much," he whispered, the new tone sending a chill down Ryou's spine. He drug the blade down the pale skin on his stomach, blood welling in little lines behind it. Then he went back up, and pushed a little harder on his collar bone causing a small pool of blood to form which earned a whimper of pain and want. "Aren't you glad you're drunk?" Marik laughed at his own statement.

All the white haired boy could do was whine and arch his back, telling the other to do something other than play with his knife. He laughed again and licked the blood from his lover's chest. All the while, he blindly made small cuts on his thighs. Ryou moaned and bucked his hips, he couldn't wait much longer.

Finally, in one quick motion, Marik inserted a digit, causing quite and pleasurable shock. "Relax," he cooed. He kissed the other deeply, inserting his tongue again with no resistance and added a second then third finger curling them until Ryou moaned loudly. "Found it," he smirked. "For such a shy boy, you're quite vocal"

"Stop teasing!" he panted.

"As you wish," he looked down at his blood covered love and smiled, then rammed into him without warning. Ryou almost screamed. He started slow, staying steady and kissing away the tears and blood. It didn't take long for him to scream again, but out of pleasure this time. Marik sped up gradually, hitting that spot every time. Both of them were panting and moaning as he sped up even more, lost in a mess of hair sweat and blood until finally they both finished with loud screams of the other's name.

Marik collapsed beside Ryou, kissing and licking away the blood that was now covering both of them. Then cut the ropes holding the other boys hands and dropped the knife on the bed. Ryou smiled at him, and picked the knife up. Hesitantly he looked at it then pushed it down on the other's tanned chest, staring curiously as blood trickled down. Marik laughed at this. "Having fun?"

He blushed. "I just wanted to see what was so interesting about it.

"Well, we still have all night," he chuckled again, kissing his lips sweetly. "All night."

The end! Read and review please, tell me what you think!


End file.
